


Wedding Daydreams

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla's POV, F/F, One Shot, Wedding, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is late and Laura might get a little angry...</p><p>(Super ambiguous, give it a chance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful readers! 
> 
> This is just a super short one shot. Enjoy :D

You tap your foot on the platform.

“I can’t be late for this.” You mumble under your breath for the tenth time in under thirty seconds. You’re stood on the platform at Astor Place waiting for the train to Grand Central. You can’t believe you slept in, of all the days to sleep in. Laura’s going to be fuming.

After a further five minutes of impatient waiting, your train finally arrives. It should only take seven minutes. It’s going to be the longest seven minutes of your life. You find a seat and tap your fingers on the window impatiently. You smooth down your dress. This is a big day, in fact the biggest in your life. Your mind wanders to the thought of Laura in her dress right now. You bet she looks beautiful. Well, she always looks beautiful but, you bet that she looks breathtakingly beautiful, head-turningly beautiful.

“Come on, come on” You mutter again. The lady sat in the seat opposite you looks up from her newspaper and smiles sympathetically, you flash a small smile back.

Laura fills your thoughts again. God, you love her so much. You love her smile, her laugh, the bunched up face she makes when she’s angry. You sigh and smile. You think about her getting ready. Perry is probably messing with her hair, her Dad is probably checking his watch every two seconds. She’s probably just as nervous as you are. You notice your leg is shaking involuntarily again, so you place a hand on your thigh to stop it. Why had Laura chosen to get married at the Public Library? You mean, you had no objections, you would’ve thought she’d want a traditional church.

“ **NEXT STOP GRAND CENTRAL** ” The announcement breaks you from your thoughts. You stand and wait by the door, poised for the moment the doors open. There’s a pain in your hand from where you’ve been gripping the railing of the train too tight. But you’re too nervous to focus on it too much.

You glance at your watch.

“Shit, it’s started.”

A small gap begins to grow between the two doors and you throw yourself into the gap, squeezing through the impossibly small space until you’re on the platform. As soon as your foot touches the ground, you break into a run. Thank god you wore boots and not heels.

You barge past people, shoving people out of the way shouting apologies as you run.

“Shit, sorry. Shit, sorry. SORRY!”

You almost get run over by a cab, twice.

You are so out of breath when you reach the desk at the Library. You slam your hands on the desk, maybe a little too aggressive than intended.

“Where…Is…The…Hollis...Wedding?” You manage to say in between heavy breaths.

The receptionist is a little startled from your desk slamming and just points towards the park and tells you it’s being held at the west side of the park. You thank her and take off again. Man, you’ve never ran so much in your life.

You spot chairs and a fancy arch that you assume is the altar. You see Laura and your heart beat starts to race even more, although it’s probably from the running.

“LAURA, WAIT!” You’re stood at the end of the aisle, Laura turns to face you and her mouth opens slightly with shock.

“Carm?”

“You can’t marry Danny” You start to slowly walk towards the altar, you can feel the guest’s eyes watching you. You try not to let it affect you too much.

“What the hell Karnstein?!” Danny’s fists are clenched, which stops you in your tracks.

“I love you Laura. I know you love me.” Laura starts to blush and she looks down for a second before she looks back at you.

“Carm, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know Laura. What I do know is I can’t let you marry Danny. You’re meant to marry me.” You can see she’s dangerously close to tears and you think that you might be too. Danny keeps whipping her head to and from you and Laura.

“Carmilla, you better get out of here now.” Danny’s jaw clenches.

“She doesn’t love you Danny. You’re her safe option. She’s meant to be with me.”

“Laura,” Danny’s tone and volume lowers as she looks down to Laura, “is she right? Am I your safe option?”

“I…I don’t” Laura’s face has reddened as she looks up at Danny, her words failing her.

“Laura” Her head snaps to you. “What are you going to do?”

 

Someone is shaking you, wait what? You open your eyes and you’re back on the train. The lady who had the newspaper is shaking your shoulder.

“Hey, Grand Central is coming up. Is that your stop?”

You look up at her with a blank expression. You start to nod slowly and mutter a thank you. She smiles at you and sits in her seat again. You blink at your watch as you try and focus on the time. You’ve got ten minutes until the wedding starts and you have to make a decision. Go and watch Laura marry the wrong person, or tell her something you’ve been afraid to tell her for over the last two years. You love her and you know she loves you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat at netflixandduvets on Tumblr. Or here. Or send me a letter via owl. Or a message in a bottle. I'll get back to you using one of these methods.


End file.
